dirk_gentlys_holistic_detective_agency_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
Dirk Gently
Character "Everything is connected. Nothing is also connected." Dirk Gently, played by Samuel Barnett, is an eccentric "holistic" detective, who understands everything in the universe to be interconnected. He does not solve cases by conventional means, but rather by following fate. It is revealed that he was part of a government organization studying people with 'special' abilities, as he is mildly psychic. He carries himself as excitable and optimistic, as a mask over his own loneliness and insecurity. History As of season one much of Dirk's history is still unknown. 16 years ago (approximately 2000-2001) he escaped Blackwing, a secret government program run by Scott Riggins for the investigation of people with unusual abilities. Little is known of the time between his escape from Blackwing and the start of the TV series, but it's implied in episode 1:01 that at least some of the events of the original Douglas Adams books have taken place in this universe. "There was a bit about a sofa. a thing with Thor." "Thor?" "Yes, he's not nearly as good-looking as people say. Actually, it's kind of a funny story-" '' ''-Dirk Gently, s1e1 'Horizons' At the start of the first series, Dirk has apparently only recently come to the United States, after being hired by Patrick Spring to investigate his murder before said murder has occurred. Personality At first glance Dirk is bright and cheerful, optimistic and confident in himself. And he is, to an extent. But his confidence comes from the knowledge that the universe will take him where he needs to go, whether he likes it or not, and so is tinged with a certain sad resignation that isn't immediately apparent. Unlike Bart Curlish, who readily accepts her holistic role and builds her life around it, Dirk appears reluctant and resentful of the danger his 'gift' lands him in, although he ultimately goes along with the universe's bidding all the same. He is smiley and jovial, but has a tactless way of speaking that often rubs people the wrong way. He tends to say what he is thinking, as he is thinking, often with little regard to the consequences. In fact, despite his belief in the interconnectedness of all things, he seems to be rather bad at considering consequences- another affectation of his confidence, no doubt. Despite his brazen manner Dirk has been shown to be openly emotional and incredibly sensitive to the words and opinions of those he considers his friends. "Dirk is not so much a brave or courageous man as much as he is deeply, deeply committed to continuing doing whatever it was he was intending to do." -Max Landis, on Dirk Gently in the Show Bible (X) Relationships Todd Brotzman Todd is Dirk's best friend, and assists him greatly (but not always willingly) during the Patrick Spring case. Having been told by his future self that Todd is his best friend, Dirk immediately accepts it to be so. He approaches Todd with familiarity on their first meeting, and persists in the face of numerous rebuttals. Though Todd is initially reluctant and their relationship is fraught with tension and 'strategic no-truthing', the two form a close bond over the course of the first season that is set up to be the central friendship of the series. Dirk is shown to be very fond of Todd from the first episode, and throughout the series often tries to pull Todd out of his self-made isolation and apathy. Todd also appears to trust Dirk a great deal, going so far as to tell Dirk his secret about faking the family disease within a week of meeting him, but he stubbornly insists for much of the first season that they are not friends. Dirk is very open about his admiration for Todd, but his blunt manner of speaking and habit of 'forgetting' to tell him pertinent information is a frequent annoyance to Todd. "I am always surrounded by bizarre and frightening states of disaster, and I am always alone. Even you keep saying you’re not my friend. But since you’re the closest thing I’ve had, I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop calling yourself an arsehole." '' ''-Dirk Gently to Todd Brotzman, s1e5 'Very Erectus' Scott Riggins Riggins is the person who 'found' young Svlad Cjelli and 'recruited' him for Blackwing. Dirk is shown to be mistrustful of Riggins and hurt by their first on-screen interaction, implying that he once trusted or held him in high esteem. He displays a bitter and betrayed attitude to Riggins, and he talks and acts belligerently towards him but appears also genuinely hurt. "You promised them something and you couldn't deliver. You promised ''me ''something and you couldn't deliver." '' ''-Dirk Gently to Scott Riggins, s1e3 'Rogue Wall Enthusiasts' | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Blackwing Subjects